This disclosure relates generally to electronic components of computer systems and, more particularly, relates to a card edge connector. Electronics enclosures, such as those used in computer systems, can contain numerous electronic components, such as video cards and sound cards. Methodologies for retention of the electronic components in the electronics enclosure can involve large loading hardware and non-influencing fasteners. Such devices may have one or two positions (e.g., an undocked and docked position) that require manual operation. Also, expensive and disposable shipping brackets can be used to mitigate connector wear when the enclosure is shipped.